


Silver Morning

by Snabulous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Other, gay longing, i'm so gay and i want someone to kiss me so this happened, no plot just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snabulous/pseuds/Snabulous
Summary: This is what Peter has, too. He has the parts of Juno that Juno does not know to exist. He has the parts that only appear in the soft starlight through their window in the early hours of the morning, before he has awoken.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Silver Morning

The morning is quiet.

The context is meaningless, Nureyev thinks, but Juno is beside him. He is still asleep, lightly dozing with his mouth drooping open. Nureyev tries to think of the things that happened to put them both together in this time and place, and though he knows the exact events that led to this, the emotions, the specific factors of luck and chance that played into Nureyev being close enough to hear Juno's quiet, deep breaths escape him.

Perhaps he's simply too sleep-addled to think, but it makes him feel like crying.

After that day, that day which now feels like so long ago, Nureyev gave up hope of ever having this. After their reunion, somehow it felt even farther from his reach, the rift between them widening with their proximity to each other. Nureyev himself had pried that rift open as wide as he could with all the desperation and sorrow he could muster.

But now. Now, Peter has Juno, and Juno has Peter. Peter has these warm mornings, colored silver by the starlight outside their window, and Juno has them too, though he is rarely awake for them. Peter has Juno's sweaters and loose socks in his closet, and Juno has Peter's blouses and straight-legged pants in his.

Is this what it is like, having a shared existence?

Beside him, Juno's overly-warm presence shifts. Peter, previously lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arm tucked under his head, rolls over to face Juno.

As he rouses, Juno breathes in quickly and sighs out into his pillow. He seems to settle back into sleep, unconsciously burying his face into the soft pillowcase.

Peter fights back the urge to slip into sleep again, wanting to just look at Juno as he is when he is not trying to do or be anything at all, when he is incapable of putting on any masks whatsoever, even those of which he himself is unaware.

This is what Peter has, too. He has the parts of Juno that Juno does not know to exist. He has the parts that only appear in the soft starlight through their window in the early hours of the morning, before he has awoken.

Again, he feels like crying.

What could he possibly have done to receive such a gift? There were so many issues when they first met, but now...

Now, he has Juno's soft, tangled curls. He has his scars and nicks and scrapes. He has his thick eyebrows, only occasionally plucked and trimmed into more precise shapes. Now, Peter has Juno's rough hands and gentle touches. He has his nightmares and his peaceful dreams. He has Juno.

Peter gingerly lifts his hand and ghosts his fingertips over Juno's cheekbone as if too heavy a touch would cause the illusion to dissipate.

At the contact, Juno's eyes blearily open.

"Hmmmph?" he says, not awake enough yet to part his lips to speak.

"Nothing," Peter says, thumbing Juno's brow. "I love you."

Juno sleepily inhales as he shifts closer, mumbling, "Love you too."

Peter props himself up on his elbow and dips his head down to kiss Juno on the forehead, then the hard apple of his cheekbone. Then the softer middle of his cheek. The corner of his mouth. Then, finally, like releasing a long-held breath, Peter softly plants a chaste but long, close-mouthed kiss on Juno's lips.

Juno's eyes automatically flutter closed, but he blinks them open again so as not to fall back asleep. Peter lets out a soft sigh. Kissing Juno, even when they're both dazed with sleep, is still the best thing.

When Peter breaks away, Juno leans towards him as though drawn in by a magnetic pull. Peter sniffs and starts to smile as Juno reaches up, limbs heavy, and wipes the tear that escaped Peter's eye.

"Wassematter?"

"Nothing," Peter says, catching Juno's hand and kissing his palm. "Absolutely nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> yall mind if i just *writes a fic at 1:30 am and posts it immediately w/ no editing*
> 
> hhhhhhhgjhfks i haven't edited this in any way but i got emo about wanting to be kissed and this happened. what is fanfic if not the medium with which to express gay longing?


End file.
